


Smut nuggets

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Rimming, See chapter 1 for prompt list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: Smut prompt fills - see inside for list & unused prompts. Ships listed in each chapter title.





	1. The list

**Author's Note:**

> All requested prompts WILL be filled, however these are one shots to occupy me during downtime from my chaptered stories, so please be patient. Thanks!

A home for fills from this prompt list, requested on my tumblr. Will also consider requests for unused prompts if made via comment here.

* * *

 

1\. First time - _requested_  
2\. Oral sex  
3\. Anal sex  
4\. Fingering - _requested_  
5\. Outdoors sex  
6\. Car sex  
7\. Shower/tub sex  
8\. Biting/scratching  
9\. Phone sex  
10\. Cybersex/sexting/Skype sex  
11\. Public sex  
12\. Bodyswap sex  
13\. Shotgunning  
14\. Porn (watching it or making it)  
15\. Mental/psychic sex  
16\. Voyeurism  
17\. Masturbation (mutual or otherwise)  
18\. Desperation  
19\. ~~Multiple orgasms/marathon sex~~   _FILLED_  
20\. Orgasm denial  
21\. Toys  
22\. Costumes/dressing-up/crossdressing  
23\. Role play  
24\. Bondage/restraints  
25\. Blindfolds/sensory deprivation  
26\. Wing!kink/other nonhuman traits  
27\. Body worship  
28\. Fuck-or-die/sex pollen - _requested_  
29\. Frottage/outercourse  
30\. Riding  
31\. Dancing (dirty or otherwise)  
32\. Coming untouched  
33\. Hate!sex/angry!sex  
34\. Power play  
35\. Spanking  
36\. ~~Rimming~~   _FILLED_  
37\. Lingerie/panties - _requested_  
38\. Food  
39\. Bad!sex  
40\. Anonymous sex/one-night stand  
41\. Domesticity  
42\. Accidental stimulation  
43\. Alpha/omegaverse  
44\. Class or power differences AU (noble/commoner, master/slave, etc.)  
45\. Ownership/claiming/marking  
46\. Caught in the act  
47\. Shaving kink  
48\. Come-marking  
49\. Fantasies  & fantasizing  
50\. Forbidden love/tryst - _requested_  
51\. Friends with benefits  
52\. Genderfuck/genderswap/gender fluidity  
53\. Hurt/comfort  
54\. Control/loss of control  
55\. Water/rain/ocean  
56\. Sex worker AU  
57\. Rough sex - _requested_  
58\. Scent  
59\. Wall!sex or other sex standing up  
60\. Bed-sharing  
61\. Morning sex - _requested_  
62\. Dirty talk  
63\. Tentacles - _requested_  
64\. Striptease   
65\. Non-human AU (vampires, werewolves, etc.)  
66\. Reunion  
67\. Tickling (erotic or otherwise)  
68\. Sex in a crisis situation  
69\. Sixty-nine (dudes!)


	2. Fabreeze - Multiple orgasms/marathon sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on tumblr

“DANGO!”

Tyler screamed his lover’s name as a wave of sensation washed over his sweat soaked, quivering body. His hair, usually so impeccable was as askew as the sheets of their bed. His eyes, ordinarily so watchful, so observant, constantly scanning for imperfections were lust dark and unfocused.

Fandango reached up, cupping Tyler’s cheek, turning his face to the full length mirror on the wall. The steady rocking of his hips never faltered as he growled into the ear of the man impaled on his lap.

“Look at you, Breezy. You’re falling apart. Gorgeous. So gorgeous.”

Tyler whimpered his acknowledgement of Fandango's words, a new shudder of pleasure passing through him as the older man’s cock swept across his sweet spot with expert precision. Catching sight of their reflection, he barely recognised himself, barely recognised either of them.

Gone was his capricious, posturing, preening boyfriend, whisked away and replaced by a creature made of sheer determination and endless stamina, all glistening rippling muscle and salacious intent. The Tyler in the mirror bore little resemblance to the carefully contrived face he chose to show the world, hair curling from the dampness of their exertions, cheeks flushed, jaw slack. This was a Tyler no one saw except for Fandango.

“See, Breezy. Gorgeous.”

Dango’s low rumbling words were a balm to his aching body. He turned away from the mirror, giving his lover the smile he saved only for him.

“Is it time yet, Dango?”

Tyler’s entire body was shaking with the need to cum, brought to the precipice by his Dango, held there by the faux fur cockstrap his partner had whipped out and snapped into place, a match to the one he himself was wearing, the trailing tips of the fur tickling his taint with each rhythmic thrust.

“You close, Breeze? You ready? You gonna cum for your Dango?”

As Tyler clasped his hands around his neck, Fandango deftly popped open the snaps of his ring and let it fall to the floor, his hand immediately grasping Tyler’s cock tightly. 

“Do me, Breezy. Do me then we’ll cum together.”

Freeing one hand, Tyler fumbled behind himself, fingers sliding over his lubed up stretched out hole, feeling where Dango’s dick entered his body, feeling for his cockring and flicking it open.

Once the piece of furry fabric was gone, Fandango doubled his efforts, digging his heels into the mattress and driving upwards into his lover, his hand working Tyler’s throbbing cock as the younger man held on for dear life.

“Dango! I’m gonna…”

Tyler’s orgasm overtook his words, his seed spilling over Fandango’s fist, coating both their stomachs. The older man’s climax followed quickly, a few more thrusts all it took for him to shoot his load in Tyler’s perfect ass, calling Tyler’s name as he came, clasping him tightly to his chest as they both rode out the aftershocks.

On shaky legs, Tyler lifted himself clear of Dango’s softening cock, collapsing face first onto the trashed bed cover beside his lover. Head pillowed on his arm, on top what he suspected might be his and Dango’s underwear, he drifted on a cloud of elation, well loved in every sense of the word, his boyfriend a steady, steady _ing_ presence at his side. 


	3. Kings of Wrestling - Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt picked at random by my dear bingbinghua (lamentomori) because I haven't written smut in ages & she was having a bad day. Ship was left up to me, and for some reason ended up being these two.
> 
> Current(ish) names are used since both are once again with WWE.

Sweat dampened tendrils of hair kissed the skin of his bare back, skin which sizzled at the at the faint touch, sizzle exploding into flames as whiskered lips followed, showering the tanned broadness with attention. 

Tiny, fluttering kisses, seemingly at odds with the man delivering them, danced along the ridge of his spine travelling inexorably towards their intended destination. He repositioned himself, hands and knees taking a wider stance on the canvas as familiar fingers hooked under the waistband of the loose shorts he had chosen to practice in and tugged them low to his knees. 

The anticipated touch of lips to the bared flesh of his ass didn't come, those same fingers slipping teasingly under the wide elastic of his jockstrap, setting off an intake of breath as they pinged sharply against the meat of his backside. Warmth covered him suddenly, wonderful warmth and weight as a softer body draped over his own, breath hot and heavy against his neck, bearded cheek nuzzling at his stubbled one until granted a twisting, sideways kiss. 

He wriggled his hips impatiently, longing for that kiss to be administered elsewhere. 

“Bärchen…please.” 

That was all the urging his love needed, the plaintive uttering of his name. Not his new-old-new name, the private precious one, spoken only between them. 

“I’ve got you, Superman.”

Kassius’s hands never left Antonio’s sculpted sides as he laid another fresh trail of kisses, fiercer, faster kisses along his backbone once more, pausing to pay court to the dimple just above his cleft. 

Strong, capable hands cupped Antonio’s firm cheeks, tugging gently, parting his flesh and exposing his furred hole. Instinctively his stance widened further still, back arching elegantly as he dropped to his elbows. 

Kassius dove straight in like the bear Antonio so sweetly named him ducking into a stream in search of an elusive salmon, tongue lapping broad wet strokes over his beloved’s entrance, breaking rhythm to press yet more suckling kisses to the golden skin. The hand Kassius slid around, brushing over fabric clad hardness was slapped away with frantic motions, even as Antonio pushed back, chasing his lover’s clever mouth.

“No, no, just like this, Bärchen. Just your tongue.”

“Going to make a mess for me then Superman? Going to come just from this?”

Kassius renewed his devotions, rubbing his chin along Antonio’s cleft in the way he knew never failed to set him alight, muttering words of adoration, urging him to be free with his moans.

“We’re the only ones here, let it all out baby, let it all out…and let me in...”

Silence fell as Kassius’s tongue breached Antonio’s pucker, silence soon broken by Antonio’s moans of pleasure and the filthy wet sounds coming from where the two were joined. Long years had each man knowing the other’s body as well as his own, Kassius knew the moment when Antonio’s orgasm was close, worked from him by the mastery of his mouth, as readily as if he could feel his own balls drawing tight, his own skin thrumming, his own release bubbling to the surface.

A single finger slipped into Antonio’s ass with just the right pressure and crooked in exactly the right way drew his climax from him with a few wicked thrusts, his cum spilling through the cotton of his jockstrap, ruining the cloth and dripping dully onto the canvas. Spent, only Kassius’s arms wrapped firmly around his waist saved Antonio from collapsing into the mess. 

Kassius sat back on his heels and pulled Antonio into his lap, a faint growl escaping him as he brushed against his own rock hard dick. Lazily, Antonio trailed a hand over Kassius’s belly, head resting on his chest as he recovered.

“Want me to take care of that Bärchen?”

Kassius captured Antonio’s hand and tenderly anointed his palm with a reverent kiss before rising to his feet, drawing Antonio with him.

“Later, Superman. Let’s get out of here now though. Don’t want to get in trouble with Sara for making a mess in the practice ring...again.”


End file.
